


Resource Allocation

by Gramarye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: 1980s, Crossover, Drabble, Finance, Gen, Humor, Silly, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-16
Updated: 2005-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gramarye/pseuds/Gramarye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little drabble, written in response to both the May 2005 General Election and the opening chapters of <i>Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resource Allocation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Resource Allocation资源分配](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797110) by [liangdeyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu)



> You can't tell me that as Cabinet Secretary, Sir Humphrey wouldn't know all about the wizarding world....
> 
> Many thanks for the translation, [liangdeyu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu)!

'Humphrey, what's the meaning of this?'

A long-suffering sigh, quickly suppressed. 'The meaning of what, Prime Minister?'

'Look.' Hacker all but flung a thick folder across the Cabinet table, forcing Bernard to dive after it to keep the papers within from flying every which way. 'I've had the figures checked and rechecked, grilled anyone remotely responsible for resource allocation, and somehow no-one in this entire Government can account for this budget discrepancy of nearly _ten million pounds_!'

'Not pounds, Prime Minister.'

Hacker blinked. '...what?'

'Not pounds, Prime Minister.' The Cabinet Secretary's smile could have been painted by da Vinci. 'Galleons.'


End file.
